Invent Me
by XxWreckoningxX
Summary: Adele Monta is only trying to make a name for herself as an inventor, but when you're friends with Bruce Wayne, you get a whole lot more than you bargained for.
1. Oops

Author's Note: This isn't my first story, but this is my first "chapter" story I'll be posting on FF. I don't want anyone to go easy on me, I've been reading stories on this site for over 4 years, but I'm not going to be the best when it comes to updating. The best I can promise is every two weeks. =] Thanks to anyone who reads this, and for those who don't really care for OCs, well, sorry to that. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman/The Dark Knight/or any other Batman affiliated product. I'm just exercising my writing skills. =] Yeah, and fantasizing about Bruce Wayne.

* * *

The music pounded in her ears, but she paid no attention to it; the machine in front of her took up all of her focus. It protested the abuse she inflicted on it by sparking every couple of seconds. Her hands did not recognize the danger and continued on with their work. Her eyes would flick back and forth between the maintenance screen and machinery. "One more twist and it should work," she mumbled to the radio and computers.

A red light flashed as her only warning before the god-like voice of Lucius Fox poured out of the speakers that had been playing her music. "Adele, we need you on the top floor. No one knows how to fix your new invention," Lucius calmly stated.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right up to fix it," Adele sighed. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and shook her head. "No wonder the top executives and prissy secretaries think I'm a joke," she thought. "My machines don't like silk blouses and dress pants, leaving me with this; a baggy t-shirt and skinny jeans covered in tears and oil. Guess I'll just have to suck it up and get up there," ranting aloud to herself, Adele pushed the elevator button for up.

The trip was short and quiet up to the top floor. "I think I prefer working in Research and Development," Adele whispered as she felt the familiar clench in her stomach when it became aware she was getting higher off the ground. "Just don't think about it and you'll be fine," she chanted to herself. She was on her third chant when the elevator's ding cut her off. "Here we go."

She walked down the hall to the room that held the presentation of her newest invention. She opened the door and slipped inside, expecting the meeting to be in progress already.

"There you are! What took you so long? Never mind, just fix this damn machine," a harassed man begged her.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Grandma." Adele pulled out a flashlight from her tool belt and looked underneath her "baby." Her brow furrowed in concentration. She blocked out all sounds as she pulled herself underneath the machine and proceeded to try to figure out how half the wires had come out.

The executive stood by as he waited for her to finish. "You sure are taking a long time down there. What's wrong with it?" Adele didn't answer back though, and before he could poke his head down below the machine to see for himself what she was doing, Lucius Fox walked into the meeting room.

"I can't hold the meeting any longer. The other executives want to see this miracle machine and Mr. Wayne has another meeting to be at in two hours," Lucius declared.

The man gulped and straightened his tie nervously. "I guess I'll just have to talk and hope she fixes it in time. Did you hear me? You better finish this fast!"

Lucius opened the door to the spacious meeting room and shared a look with the flustered employee of Wayne Industries. The corporate leaders and Mr. Wayne filed in and took their preferred spots for the meeting. Lucius stood by the door in case of an emergency, such as a nervous employee trying to flee a failing presentation.

The employee straightened his tie and dived headfirst into his self-destruction. "Today, I have for you…"

Bruce Wayne watched as one of his employees made a fool out of himself. Joe Henderson was a good man, but it was obvious he wasn't prepared for this presentation. Bruce looked out the window to observe the birds resting on the ledges of the building across Wayne Industries. He pulled his attention back to Henderson and blinked. There were legs sticking out from underneath the machine Henderson was presenting.

He discreetly leaned his body in the direction of the machine and got a better view of what was going on underneath said machine.

The pair of legs peeped out at the knees and continued on to a pair of sandals. The sandals held a pair of dainty feet topped with toenails that were painted a girly pink. Bruce flicked his eyes back to Henderson, who was trying not fidget at his tie as he glanced down at the pair of legs underneath the machine.

Bruce directed his attention to Lucius. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the pair of legs. Lucius shook his head and mouthed, "You'll see."

The presentation was interrupted when the legs jerked up and a loud exclamation was heard from the floor. "Damn men and their brutish ways. Can't take care of anything! This is the last time I don't supervise anyone moving my inventions! Stupid executives," the voice ranted.

Bruce had to stifle a chuckle when a disheveled form pulled itself out from underneath the machine. The woman pulled herself up and brushed at her clothes. Finding that it was hopeless, she ran a hand through her hair and finally looked up to find ten pairs of eyes staring at her. Adele's eyes widened and she looked nervously around until her eyes met Lucius'. He shook his head, meaning she was on her own.

She gulped. "Oops," she muttered.


	2. Surviving Work

I merged Chapter 2 with the old chapter 3, so now Chapter 4 is the new Chapter 3. =] Make sense? I'm not sure if this will send an update to anyone who's watching the story, but I'm going to put the really long chapter note on the new Chapter 4.

* * *

"How could you be so irresponsible? You just embarrassed yourself and Mr. Henderson by ranting aloud like that! You're lucky Mr. Wayne didn't fire you on the spot! And what is this; Casual Friday? Dress appropriately and get your ass out of my office before you embarrass me anymore!"

Adele scurried out of her superior's office and wiped her hands on her jeans. She sighed and promptly bumped into a very built and well-defined chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Adele promptly apologized. She raised her head and looked into the eyes of the one and only Bruce Wayne.

"It's okay. I should have moved out of your way, but I guess my feet didn't get the message," Bruce reassured her. He winked at her and moved out of her way. Adele nodded her head in thanks and started on her way to the elevators.

"Nice ending to the presentation by the way."

Adele looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks. You didn't think it was too dramatic?"

"No, it was just what the other executives needed to have a laugh," teased Bruce. Adele giggled and nodded her goodbye to him. She turned around and made her way to the horrific elevators.

Bruce smiled and looked at Adele for a few seconds before continuing on his mission to find Lucius.

Adele peeped out from the corner and watched Bruce maneuver through the hallway to get to his office. She grinned and turned around to wait for the elevator.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Never would have taken Bruce Wayne as a nice guy with a touch of funny in his personality," she thought as the elevator doors slid open.

* * *

"_Oh _no_, not I, I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive_!"

Adele boogied across the floor as she typed in the day's report in the computers. She sang along with Gloria Gaynor's brassy voice and swung her hips in time with the music.

Lucius watched Adele do her finale and applauded her efforts. "You're working your way up to Karaoke Queen I see. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll beat Marla next time we all go out."

Adele grinned and focused her attention on her computer screen. "No, Marla can be Karaoke Queen; I'm just going to be the coworker who always cheers the insecure ones on. So, how did the rest of your boring, social day go?"

Lucius leaned on the table that currently held Adele's latest project and fiddled around with some of the wires left out. "It was nice up until your supervisor asked me why I chose you to take over R & D next week. Apparently, he thought he was a better candidate after this morning's fiasco."

Adele snorted and picked up her favorite pen from the floor. "I've been looking all over for you. I had to make a log without you."

"Adele, focus your attention for a couple more minutes," Lucius chastised. "I told him to give me one good reason why I should let a guy who's never had a single, great idea take over an area that calls especially for your qualifications."

"I think he got it, don't' you?" Adele asked as she played a quick game of Minesweeper while waiting for the computers to process her logs.

"Oh, he did. He quit." Lucius waited for Adele to react, but found nothing. "What? No cries of joy or tears of remorse?"

"Nope, I'm just glad that there's one less person to bother me while I work." Adele looked over at Lucius just as he pulled out a screwdriver to work on her machine. "And one less person to touch my inventions," she said as she snatched the screwdriver out of Lucius' hand.

* * *

He waited for his next victim to come. She would be weak and unsuspecting and have just the right pep in her step. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and quickly rearranged himself so that he would be ready to make his ferocious pounce.

She whistled as she walked to her car, a good sign that she was a little too naïve about city life. He almost laughed aloud at his luck. She would be easy to steal a little pleasure from.

He had her in his sights and he jumped.

She screamed just like he liked it. It was a shame that he was going to have to gag her though. Hearing her beg and plead for mercy would be funny, but he couldn't allow himself to be caught just because he wanted a power trip. Her attempts to fight him off were weak and pathetic. He already had her on the ground and a grip on her throat. "Like taking candy from a baby," he groaned as she finally went limp.

"Now, for the grand finale, I'll make sure to give it my all." He reached down to rip open her blouse, but something collided with his head. It was a…shoe?

"Hey asshole! How 'bout you take on someone who can kick your ass?" Adele stood ready with one hand holding a pepper spray can and the other holding a tazor. One of her sandals was currently missing.

"Oh, look; two little girls to play with. Do you really think some pepper spray and a tazor is going to stop a gun?" He chuckled as he pulled a pistol from the back of his pants.

Adele's eyes widened in fear and she almost dropped her own weapons to run away, but the sound of the woman's groans stopped her. "I'm sure your gun trumps my weapons, but can you really aim it? And who's to say you'll actually shoot me?"

"Those are very brave words, but I'm afraid that no matter what, I'll be having fun tonight. Would you care to join me?" he asked with a sinister smile on his face.

"Since you asked so nicely, of course I will," a gruff voice said behind him.

A few minutes later, all was safe, and the woman was calmed down enough to make it to her car and drive away. Adele picked up her shoe and slipped it back on. She looked around to find the Dark Knight and thank him, but he was already gone. "Way to go, Adele. Scare off the only guy in Gotham who you would love to thank have a coffee with. And maybe after that you could have gotten him to reveal where he got his gadgets. What I wouldn't give to look at them," she trailed off and looked around the parking garage.

There were too many dark spots to determine exactly where a person might hide, but Adele knew he was still there. "Thank you. I know you're not the bad guy that this city thinks you are. If you were, you probably wouldn't have saved us. I hope that everything works out for you." Adele pulled out her keys and started on her way again.

A dark shadow moved from its place on one of the pipes supporting Wayne Industries utilities. "You're welcome," Batman said in a voice too low to hear. "I hope so too."


	3. Danger Week

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I can't guarantee when Ch. 5 will be done, but I do want to have it done fast for you guys. =] Once again, thanks!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Batman/Dark Knight/Gotham City/ or any other of its affiliates. Only Adele, the plot, and my laptop. =]

* * *

Bruce woke to the not-so-gentle sunlight streaming through his window. He could feel his muscles protesting his movements as he got up from the bed and started to stretch. Alfred would need to see to some of his wounds he had gathered since last night. There was a good chance that one of them needed stitches too.

He walked into his bathroom and proceeded to do his daily routines. "Master Wayne, do you need any help before you leave for your meeting?" Alfred asked as he came into Bruce's bathroom to restock the towels.

"Yes, one might need some stitches," Bruce said in between shaving. He brought the razor down in even strokes and finished. He contemplated his face in the mirror. Thousands of women swooned over this face and men knew that his face meant money. The only thing this face wasn't known for was the identity of Batman.

* * *

Adele waited for the walk signal to turn green. Her day off was starting to turn into a day of chores and patience.

The sign finally lit up and the crowd moved as one. This day had produced something good though; Adele had forgotten how amazing a city and its people could be; the hustle and bustle that swept everyone together, the unknown dangers when trying a new dish in your favorite bistro, and the way people moved together to create the flow and day of the city.

It almost reminded her of the inner workings of a machine. All would stop at a crosswalk, all would move when give the go. She almost missed the bank because of her fascination with the city around her. She managed to make her way inside it and get to one of the tellers before a gunshot went off.

Everyone hit the ground and one of the tellers scrambled to push the silent alarm. Adele grabbed his leg and pulled him down on the next to her so he wouldn't be the victim of the next gunshot. His terrified eyes stared into hers and she could only blink and motion for him to be still.

"Nobody move! This is a thing I like to call 'Life Improvement.' Now, hands out, stomachs on the ground, and knees shakin'!" The robbers chuckled at their boss' clever word usage and scrambled to open the vault.

Adele shook her head mentally and cursed a blue streak. 'What is this, National Danger Week for Adele?'

* * *

Bruce looked up into the determined eyes of his employees and sighed. They all wanted him to confirm the deal that would put an extra million in their pockets.

His eyes searched the room until they found Lucius'. Lucius looked down at his own papers and then at the men and women around the table. He looked back at Bruce and nodded.

The group almost let out a collective sigh as their boss gave confirmation to begin trading with a new company in Europe. They almost hadn't been able to convince him, but thankfully, K-Corp was a clean company and wanted to bring new technology to Europe to help people.

They wrapped the meeting up and everyone left, except for Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne. "This deal better not turn out like the last one. We've got a lot of important technology that can be misused easily," Bruce said to Lucius.

"You're right, and if it does turn out that way I'm officially giving up finding an honest company to trade with," Lucius said grimly. Bruce grinned at Lucius' chagrin.

"Mr. Fox, I just tried to calling Adele Monta on her cell and house phone and she didn't pick up, do you want me to try again?" The receptionist's voice filled the meeting room and then waited for Lucius' decision.

His brow furrowed and he grabbed his own cell phone to check the time. It was almost noon; she would definitely be up and out of bed on her day off. "No, I'll call myself. Thank you."

Bruce looked at him with interest in his eyes and waited for Lucius to check on his prodigy. Lucius called Adele's house first and got the answering machine. He left a quick message and proceeded to dial Adele's cell number. He listened to it right over and over again.

Bruce shifted his attention back to the TV he had switched on and watched as the channel flashed "Breaking News!" over the screen.

Lucius cursed under his breath. "Why isn't she picking up? I told her yesterday that if she going to take a day off she had to answer my phone calls!" Lucius dialed her number over again and sighed in frustration. "How am I supposed to work on our latest project if I don't know where she put her?"

Bruce chuckled at Lucius' frustration and turned his attention back to the TV.

The reporter's voice filled the room and told the waiting audience what was so important enough to interrupt their viewing of Wheel of Fortune. _"Just two hours ago Gotham City Bank was peaceful and going along with the business day. Now, a group of recently released convicts has frozen the bank into a hot-spot of hostages and demands. Five minutes ago there was a gunshot heard from inside as the police failed to meet the first demand. Look! They're moving closer to the door and they've got a hostage with them, it looks like a woman and she's got a cell phone next to her ear."_

"There you are, Adele! Why haven't you been answering your cell? Listen, I need to know where you put Marsha. I want to work on her…" Lucius' voice trailed off as he recognized Adele as the hostage on the news.

"_Sorry, Lucius, she's at my house right now. I've got to go now, urgent business to attend to, surviving to be done and all."_ Adele's voice vanished and the two people on the TV screen moved out of the camera's view again.

Lucius looked at his cell phone then at the TV. He put it back in his pocket and turned to Bruce.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess I owe you one," Bruce said as he sent a message to Alfred to cancel the rest of his meetings.


End file.
